to hell and back again until I met you
by Neris xx
Summary: ever since scarlet left Tokyo away from her friends (the black foxes) when she was 8 she has been threw hell and back, she's been: stabbed, raped, and shot. she witnessed her parents being murdered and since that day her heart has been locked away and the key lost. now she is heading back to Tokyo. lets see how the guys react to her now she's damaged... rated m for major violence
1. backstory

~~A/N- hey guys, sorry this story will be a little dark and depressing so read at your own risk. Here are the ages of the characters…

takuto- 17

riki- 17

kenshi- 17

hiro- 15 ½

atsumu- 25 ←(he is scarlett's career as her parents left it in their will) let the story begin

(p.s this chapter is the backstory of scarlet)

~~flashback~~

"who are you!" i hear mum and dad yell at the man standing in our kitchen

"ahh shit, you're gonna wish you hadn't woken up" shouted the man as he held a gun to their heads

"say good night" said the man with an evil smirk

"noo mummy, daddy" i shout as he pulls the trigger ending their lives.

i run over to my mum and dad's bodys and try to wake them with tears streaming down my face when the man grabbed me from behind and started touching me up.

"s-stop i-it.." i struggle against his strong grip on me.

"hmm you've developed quickly" he said as he started liking my breast that are bigger than kids my age.

"p-please stop!" by now i'm so desperate to get him off me that i start kicking.

"heh now come the good part" he says and he rapes me as i'm laying in a pool of my parents blood.

"alright i'm done, and so are you.." he said as loads his gun and aims it at me, "good night sweetie" he says as he shoots me in the chest. everything goes dark as i hear police sirens in the distance…

~A/N- i'm sorry this was so dark- chapter 2 will be coming soon~


	2. school time --

"*sigh* i guess i'd better call atsumu" i sighed as i walked to the airport entrance after arriving in tokyo

"beep..beep..hello?"

"hey atsumu, i'm at the airport entrance"

"oh, hey scarlet, i'm almost there just hang on"

"ok bye"

"bye" *click* we ended the phone call and i waited for him to arrive.

~7 minutes later~

atsumu palled up and helped me with my luggage and headed in the car with me, we were in a uncomfortable silence until atsumu cleared his throat and says

"by the way the apartment i managed to get you is next to me and all along our side of the building is your childhood friends" i freeze when i hear that everyone i remember is staying right by me.

i scoff as i climb out the car in front of my new home "they are of no interest to me" i say leaving a clearly shocked atsumu behind

i go in and get my key for my new apartment and head up in the elevator up to floor 5...my new home but i wasn't the same any more i'll be violent, nasty and cold. plus i heard there is a gang here with guns and stuff so i'll join that for my life.

i finally arrived at the floor and rushed out to my apartment, when i noticed a note say 'head to lobby at 6pm- from, riki, takuto, hiro, kenshi and atsumu' i checked my watch "good it's only 5pm.." i mumble as i enter my apartment to get dressed.

An hour later i emerge from my apartment dressed in black knee high boots, black jeans with rips all down the front, a black crop top and a tartan jacket and head to the lobby.

i arrive there and are met with all familiar faces. "hey scarlet, we missed you" said hiro and everyone joined around for a group hug and we make our way to the cafe atsumu owned.

on our way there a group of thugs came out of nowhere and there were way more of them there were us. they guys got ready to fight but i pushed them "leave it to me" i said in a sinister tone that it even scared takuto.

after the guys stepped out of harm's way i faced the thugs "alright you bastards what do you want!" i say in a threatening tone, "money and a little bit of fun" their leader said with a wink at me, this made me even madder.

"i can beat your ass to a pulp easily, wanna know why?" i ask in a taunting way "why" he replied "because, thanks to sick bastard's like you, i was rapped in the blood of my own parents as they laid dead on the floor"

i say with a look that could kill. after my confession to the gang of thugs they look positively terrified as i pulled out my trusty gun from its holder around my waist and aimed for them "say goodnight" i whisper *bang* the fight began…

~10 minutes later~

"phew" i sighed as i looked at the dead bodies around me 7 were dead and 3 escaped. i placed my gun back in the holster and head back to my friends who stared at me mouth open.

"d-did that really happen when you were younger?" asked kenshi with pain in his eyes "yep it did and it's changed something in here" i say pointing to my heart as i start walking home when someone grabbed my wrist. "you're not upset?" asked takuto i just shrugged "i had quite a few years to cry, but that happened when i was twelve so i've cried all my tears now i'm empty, same goes for my soul" i replied before i walked back home not looking back.

~walking to school the next day~

'remember scarlet, never utter a word and just fall asleep' i think as i walk through the doors. i chose a different outfit today, i was wearing my black ankle boots, ripped tights, short black and red checkered skirt and a of the shoulder top with a skull on the front causing gasps and a few stares.

a few girls in the corner came over to me by my locker and i could tell this wasn't gonna be good news..

"hey you the fuck do you you think you are!" said the leader of their little gang, i decided to get cocky "umm i think im human thats what" i said causing a few snicker from the surrounding people.

this obviously pissed off their gang leader "right you little bitch, it's time to pay.." she says as she swings a punch my way but i grab her hand and twist it behind her back causing her to scream, which makes everyone stare.

"hey no one has ever stood up to the school bully" said one onlooker "i know, this new girl is amazing" another said whilst i continued overpowering this bully "look i want no trouble, i could kill you right here and now but i won't because i give everyone a chance, now get out my sight and don't bother me again" i said letting her go so she ran away with her friends.

"boy, this is gunna be a long year…" i sighed whilst heading to the first class…

A/N: hey guys im sooooooo sorry for not updating *goes into the corner* but here is the next chapter and chapter 3 is in progress of being writen :) have a lovely day~


End file.
